Five Nights at Loud's
by Rp1121
Summary: El hombre morado tras ver que su último local fue cerrado, decidió conseguir nuevos animatrónicos, pero consiguió las almas de unas niñas comunes. En este caso, algunas Louds. Rankeado T por la violencia.


_Hola:_

 _Seguro se preguntaran:_

 _"_ _Rp, ¿por qué borraste el crossover y ahora haces otro igual?". Pues bueno, la trama del anterior mencionado me pareció "basura", por lo que decidí empezar otro, aunque Lola no será la protagonista, sino Lincoln, jajaja._

 _Bueno, también, algunos usuarios estarán esperando el amado quinto capítulo de "La Bromista", ¿no?, bueno… malas noticias. Estoy tan ocupado con "La soledad abunda hasta en nuestros corazones", y con este fic re-subido, que no trabajaré en "La Bromista" (eso no significa que el fic terminó, solo que no estaré escribiendo un tiempo). El quinto y esperado capítulo estrenará a finales de mayo. Sorry about that._

 _Así que tengo estos fics pendientes: "La Bromista" (nuevo capítulo: 7/05/2017)._

 _Me demoré en subirlo —estaba programado para el 23 de abril—, porque, tuve un problema personal con un amigo, estábamos en el colegio, hacíamos un ensayo, y de repente, convulsionó, y tuvieron que llevárselo a otra ciudad. También otra razón es, que a base de lo que le paso a mi amigo, estoy escribiendo un libro entero, una novela: "La soledad abunda hasta en nuestros corazones" (estreno: 5/06/2017)._

 _Antes de empezar: Pensemos que el hombre morado sigue vivo (:'v)_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El asesinato.**

 **.**

Pasó mucho tiempo desde que William Afton, o también conocido como el hombre morado, asesinara a 5 niños en un local de restaurante muy conocido, llamado "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Este local fue cerrado para el momento. Todo estaba arruinado. No se sabía el destino de los llamados "animatrónicos".

Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Los chicos Loud estaban en el 2017.

A pesar de que cada cadena de restaurantes de los animatrónicos cerrara, aún existía un nuevo local llamado "Circus Baby Pizza".

Aunque la mayoría de los animatrónicos —que son 4: Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy— se quemaran, incluyendo a Springtrap, fueron subastados.

Ahora estos se encuentran en el nuevo restaurante.

Sin embargo, se pensaba que el hombre morado, murió al entrar en el mecanismo del traje de Springtrap.

El hombre morado fue famoso por esconderse en el local de Freddy's. Le quitó la vida a 5 niños, para meter sus almas en los animatrónicos.

Pero la gente no sabía, que el cuerpo que estaba dentro del traje de Springtrap, no era el de Afton, sino que era su disfraz de Freddy morado.

Ergo, la gente no sabía que quizás el hombre morado estuviera vivo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud, se respira aire de tranquilidad. Es un sábado. No hay mejor día para disfrutar.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no supo lo que le pasará. No sabía que podría pasar.

—Bueno… este es un nuevo día —se dijo Lincoln. Estaba entusiasmado por empezar un nuevo fin de semana.

Lincoln salió de su habitación, como un día simple, sólo que estaba algo adormilado y cansado. Iba a desayunar.

Todos los demás salieron. Sólo que hicieron una fila para el baño. Lincoln ya estaba abajo.

— ¡Buenos días, mamá!

— ¡Buenos días, hijo!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy de comida?

Lincoln le empezó a preguntar ciertas cosas comunes, a saludar, a reconocer otra mañana en la casa Loud.

Luego el resto bajó. Habían demorado un rato entrando al baño, pero finalmente habían salido todas.

Se estaban arreglando mientras el resto permanecía esperando a entrar al baño.

—Buenos… días —dijo Luna. Estaba bostezando constantemente.

— ¡Buenos días cariño! —dijo Mamá, mientras cocinaba un desayuno muy típico, los huevos con tocino.

— ¡Huele delicioso! Mamá, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lana.

—Lo que a todos nos gusta, los huevos con tocino.

—Mmmm, qué delicioso… —dijo Leni.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor para comer su primera comida del día, el desayuno. Todos estaban en la mesa de los grandes, listos para recibir ese suculento manjar.

Normalmente no se habla mucho en la mesa de los grandes. Casi siempre están pensando en lo que pasará.

Lincoln probablemente se había acostumbrado a la mesa poco tiempo después de intentar entrar.

Mas tarde, Lincoln se sentó junto a su padre para ver las noticias. Unos minutos después, reportaron algo muy raro:

" _Cerrado el primer local de la compañía de Circus Baby. Asegura la gente que en este lugar los niños sufrían bastantes accidentes, y el recinto causaba temor a estos, por sus animatrónicos. Se espera abrir una investigación contra el local, puesto a que ha habido ciertos accidentes con los animatrónicos. Muchos padres denunciaron al local, puesto a que sus hijos salían con heridas en varias partes del cuerpo. Más adelante ampliamos la información. Manténgase sintonizado en Noticias Royal Woods. Hasta luego."_

Lincoln no entendía qué era ese tal restaurante, por lo que le preguntó a su papá, y este le respondió:

—Hijo, la verdad es que nunca entendí que era eso. Desde 1983 habían muchos locales del oso Freddy, y todos fueron cerrados. No sé de que se trata ese restaurante, pero creo que el hombre morado los dirigía.

Lincoln quedó atónito con su respuesta, no tenía su respuesta esperada.

Lincoln solo subió al baño.

* * *

Mucha gente creía que William Afton, más conocido como el hombre morado, fue el protagonista del asesinato de los 5 niños, y falleció al entrar al traje de Springtrap. Pero lo último parecía no ser verdad.

El hombre morado para ese momento estaba caminando por una interestatal de Michigan. Todos sus restaurantes quebraron. Y al ver el cierre de su nuevo local. Circus Baby, quedó atónito.

No tenía mejor manera de darle vida a sus animatrónicos que, quitarles la vida a 5 niños, y meter sus almas dentro de estos. A pesar de todo, nunca presentó cargos por homicidio agravado, ni otros cargos más.

El hombre morado tenía en mente empezar un nuevo restaurante, con nuevos animatrónicos —ya que a Freddy y Foxy los subastaron y Chica se quemó—, pero tenía un inconveniente: ¿Cómo darles vida a los animatrónicos? Era una gran incógnita. Puesto a que las almas de los otros niños escaparon, no tenía quien diseñar.

Pero entonces… empezó un gran trabajo, puesto a que encontró un diseño para todos los nuevos animatrónicos y algunos nombres: "Joker, Science Girl, Sport, Darkness, Guide y Rocky". El problema era que los nuevos animatrónicos serían mujeres: ¿De donde conseguirá almas de mujeres para ambientarlas?

El hombre morado estaba llegando a un pueblo que se llamaba "Royal Woods", por lo que ahora parecía que encontraría su fuente de poder.

Al mismo tiempo, cargó su fusil, se armó y se preparó por si en algún momento encontraba lo perfecto.

* * *

La señora Rita y el señor Lynn, estaban por salir, iban a ir a comer. El hombre morado acabó de llegar, y se deslizó por la pared, y llegó a la ventana, para ver 5 niñas perfectas para sus animatrónicos. Podía ver cómo se comportaban y para él era perfecto.

Pero si quería conseguir sus almas, tendría que primero encargarse de los padres. Él se escondió detrás de un arbusto, y sacó una pistola silenciadora, la otra que tenía, y apuntó hacia la mamá.

Rita cayó moribunda al suelo, desangrándose de su costado. El padre Loud no tuvo tiempo para ver que su esposa estaba en el suelo, y al mismo tiempo cayó al suelo. El hombre morado les disparó.

Para evitar cualquier sospecha, como del señor Quejón, los arrastra detrás de un arbusto. Rita acabó de morir. El señor Loud aún estaba consciente, pero en estado de shock. De un momento a otro, empezaba a ver todo negro, y en el trasfondo, podía ver algo morado, quien le apuntaba en la cabeza, pero el señor Loud ya no podía moverse. Luego quedó inconsciente, acto seguido, murió.

Los chicos Loud ni se habían dado cuenta de que sus padres murieron, o que estaban inconscientes, o cualquier cosa más.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones. El hombre morado entró en la casa. Se movilizó hasta la habitación de Luan, y les disparó. Él cogió sus almas y las guardó.

Al oír los gritos, las demás chicas corrieron y entraron en pánico. Lincoln cerró con candado su habitación, y luego escuchó los disparos que venían desde el corredor y la sala. 4 de sus hermanas lograron esconderse en sus habitaciones.

Para cuando terminó la algarabía, salieron de sus habitaciones. En el corredor encontraron a Luna y a Luan en el suelo, quienes todavía estaban sangrando.

Para cuando bajaron, encontraron a Leni, Lisa, Lynn y Lucy muertas. Al parecer sólo sobrevivieron (además de Lincoln): Lily, Lola, Lana y Lori. Todos quedaron atónitos.

Al ver lo ocurrido, Lori casi desfallece. Todos se acomodaron a llorar. A pensar que la mitad más una de sus hermanas se fue. Era lo más horrible.

Eran las 8 de la noche. Los padres Loud no aparecen. Los chicos se preocupan, y se van hasta la casa del Sr. Quejón, pero este no los recibió. Decidieron ir hasta la casa de Clyde.

Cuando llegaron, pidieron con esfuerzo a los padres de Clyde que llamaran a sus homólogos.

— ¡Por favor, señor McBride!, ¡queremos saber de nuestros padres!

—Muy bien, muy bien, los voy a llamar.

Pero nunca contestaron. Ahora no tenían ni idea de sus padres, pero aún pensaban que ellos regresarían y les contarían lo ocurrido. Pero ninguna de las anteriores ocurrió. Más bien todavía guardaban esperanzas.

Pero pase lo que pase, los 5 estarán unidos…

…hasta lo que pase, claro…

…pero bueno… …eso no se sabe siempre…

* * *

 **::::ZONA DE REFERENCIAS::::**

¿Recuerdan en Five Nights at Freddy's 2, cuando el hombre morado asesinó a los niños?, o ¿recuerdan en Sister Location, en un minijuego, al hombre morado metiendo una 'alma' en lo que parecía ser Springtrap, Bonnie o Freddy?, pues bueno, todas esas referencias estarán presentes en el fic. No lo sé. No sé si es bueno estar presente en la zona de crossovers, porque a veces no da fruto. Pero bueno así es XD.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ok, ok. Creo que empezaré a spammearlos con "La Bromista". Este fic me hizo entrar en fama (no exactamente :'v)._

 _Con el fic anterior (el cual ya borré), no logré tantos resultados. Pero bueno, volvámoslo a intentar._

 _Otra cosa es que este fic lo intentaré hacer lo más sobrenatural, terrorífico, dramático, divertido y raro que jamás hayan visto._

 _Pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado el fic, espero que para el 1 de junio este fic tenga al menos 300 vistas. De otro modo, no lo continuaré._

 _El 7 o 13 de mayo tendrán en su PC, laptop o celular el quinto y esperado capítulo de "La Bromista". Espero que les agrade._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
